


極短篇合集

by leftcaprini



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, 一壘手! 蒂娜, 其他都是原著衍生, 學者! 紐特, 棒球AU, 現代AU, 警員! 蒂娜, 跑者! 紐特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftcaprini/pseuds/leftcaprini
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	1. 光

從前奎妮老是說蒂娜只要一看到喜歡的事物，雖然嘴巴上不講，但眼睛會閃閃發光，不用讀心術也能知道。

比如說熱可可、推理小說，或是正氣師的報考規章。

蒂娜則是對於這個說法嗤之以鼻。「人的眼睛不會發光，奎妮。」她實事求是地說道，妹妹只是笑而不語。

一直到很久以後，她在那個廣闊而充滿生機的皮箱裡，從梅西百貨帶回來的兩腳蛇從她的臂彎裡滑回窩中，冰涼的鱗片觸感比想像中柔軟。她抬手擦了擦額上的汗水，直起身子，恰好對上一雙灰綠色的眼眸，她才發現奎妮說的一直都是對的。

人的眼睛真的會發光。


	2. 會議

西瑟指著牆上的地圖，分配麾下正氣師負責搜查的範圍，人人皆肅然，但紐特只覺得會議沉悶得讓人昏昏欲睡。

「紐特。」蒂娜悄聲道。

紐特順著蒂娜輕扯衣袖的動作把腦袋往左邊湊過去，沒想到她也同時往他這邊靠過來，左手攏住他耳邊竊竊私語。

紐特一愣。

這距離實在太近了。

近到紐特都能感覺到她講話帶出的氣流撞擊到耳廓，進而在這方圍起來的狹小區域流轉。他甚至沒辦法確定耳側的熱度究竟是源於蒂娜，抑或是他自己。

一直到她講完，重新坐正回到開會的專注狀態後，紐特這才回過神來，並懊惱地發現自己完全沒聽到蒂娜剛剛究竟說了什麼。


	3. 信

  
「再五分鐘就要收信了，大家寫快點。」

蒂娜踉蹌跌坐在泥地上，仰頭靠在牆上大口喘氣。剛剛被咒語擊中的傷口依然痛得厲害，但她還是強迫自己快速從懷中掏出羽毛筆，胡亂抓起信差拋在她面前的羊皮紙架在膝上。

手指仍舊顫抖得很厲害，遲遲無法下筆，蒂娜不確定這是因為尚未平復的激烈情緒，抑或該歸咎於高於正常濃度的腎上腺素。不小心沾太多的墨水在筆尖搖搖晃晃，方打落就被羊皮紙的纖維迅速吸收，噴濺開來的痕跡像長袍上的暗紅色血漬，乾硬而粗糙。

她惱怒地皺眉，卻發現不過手掌大小的紙片也被掌側壓出一道黑痕，混雜著火藥和碳灰，還有一些她寧可不知道的東西，長長的橫跨過大半張紙，能寫字的空間已經所剩無幾。

催促的聲音已在不遠處。蒂娜猶豫了一下，最後還是提筆寫下。

/

_今天有點不好，但我沒事。_

_我們一樣下週二見。_

_T_


	4. 愚人節

今天是愚人節。

巫師們一向都比最瘋的莫魔玩得更瘋，尤其是在現在這種戰事稍歇的喘息空閒，惡作劇更成了大家在停戰期的紓壓良方，正氣師們當然也不例外。這就是為什麼蒂娜在惡整或被惡整一天後，紐特突然出現在她面前，結結巴巴描述皮箱裡的生物們又不小心被放出來時，她已經能眼都不眨地冷靜回應。

「那就趕快把牠們都找回來就好啦。」蒂娜順手把意圖偷襲的詭雷調頭，享受地看它走回隔壁轟炸其他人的耳膜。

奇獸學家眨眨眼，似乎無法相信她的反應竟然如此平靜，欲言又止。「可是……」

不，在經過一連串的假警報之後，我是不會再被騙到了。蒂娜堅定地告訴自己。

紐特看起來因為惡作劇失敗而有些侷促，隨便找了個藉口就溜出去了，留下蒂娜繼續和她的同事們搏鬥。

蒂娜和其他正氣師成功讓葛雷夫踩進活動沼澤的好心情一直持續到她發現檔案室被玻璃獸洗劫一空為止。


	5. 現代AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷渡未申報生物的生態學家!紐特 × 被停職的警員!蒂娜

「好吧，我們要從哪個區域開始？」蒂娜嘆口氣，抬手套上反光背心。

對方驚訝地瞪大雙眼。「等等，我們應該向彼此自我介紹一下。你知道的，呃，身為互助會的搭檔？」他不太有底氣，帶點疑問的聲音漸低。

聽到那個名詞的蒂娜不禁在心裡哀號，她討厭這個荒謬的互助會制度，還有英國人堅持的禮節。他們明明可以趕快挑個區域開始打掃動物園趕快結束，她就可以趕快結束公共服務回到崗位上。儘管如此，她還是伸出手。「蒂娜金坦，NYPD。」

「我知道妳是NYPD的人，因為是妳逮捕我的，雖然妳那是在停職中。」他露出友善的笑容回握，在看到蒂娜厭世的表情只好趕快回到正題。「紐特斯卡曼德，生態學家，妳應該很清楚我的狀況了。想問個問題，希望不要太冒犯。」他窘迫地歪了歪頭，但還是開口。

「所以，妳是犯了什麼罪才被迫要來這個互助會進行公共服務？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景大概是分別因為攜帶未申報保育動物入境和阻止家暴時執法過當犯法，因為罪比較輕所以只有罰鍰跟到動物園公共服務，互助會是為了讓他們彼此督促(？)  
> 蒂娜覺得身為執法人員還被罰很丟臉，但紐特覺得可以趁機跟動物相處很讚


	6. 棒球AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跑者!紐特 × 一壘手!蒂娜

紐特嘆口氣，不情願地走出休息區，小跑步向一壘，看著場邊物理治療師指揮其他人將扭傷腳踝的崔佛抬下場。

「待會聽指示跑就可以了。」下一棒的西瑟拍拍他的肩膀，提著球棒走向打擊區，紐特瞪了逼他上來當代跑的罪魁禍首一眼。當初就不該答應西瑟把自己的名字填上球員名單，明明說好只是充人數的。

他認命接過頭盔戴好，離壘兩步，瞥向壘指，確認自己有沒有站對，意外發現身材頎長的一壘手是個女子，紐特不禁多看了一眼。她緊盯著場中央，重心放低，腳尖踩住壘包，沒塞進去的黑色短髮散落在帽檐邊，身上帶種蓄勢待發的緊繃，讓他想起準備一躍而上的貓科動物。

大概是感覺到有人在看，她快速轉頭一瞥，恰好對上紐特的視線，雙眼明亮得像紮營時倒映在河面的篝火，他不禁為之一窒──

啪。

紐特愣愣看她把球回傳給投手，這才後知後覺地發現自己已經被牽制出局了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記大概是  
> 崔佛：「還不如我自己跑，說不定都還不會出局。」  
> 西瑟不知道從小到大都不肯跟他玩傳球的弟弟為什麼在被迫上場代跑一次之後，就突然願意接觸棒球了，但不管如何，他覺得很讚。  
> 球經奎妮：「蒂娜接得好！！！」
> 
> 不過棒球AU最麻煩的地方就是英國人不打棒球。


End file.
